Niveles especiales: Destino final
Niveles especiales: Destino final (Special Stages: Final Destination en inglés; ''スペシャル: 終点 Shūten'' lit. Especial: Final en japonés) es un escenario de Super Smash Bros. Melee. Es uno de los escenarios más relevantes de todo el juego, pues es en éste donde se llevan a cabo varios eventos, como la pelea contra Master Hand (en ocasiones acompañada de Crazy Hand) al final del Modo Clásico, la pelea contra un Bowser un poco más grande de lo normal en el Modo Aventura, la pelea del evento 50 contra el equipo de Master Hand y Crazy Hand, y a la vez el evento número 51 contra Giga Bowser, Ganondorf y Mewtwo. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, una versión actualizada de este escenario está disponible desde el principio. Cómo desbloquear *Completar todos los eventos. Características El escenario es una gran plataforma simple, sin obstáculos de ningún tipo. Parece estar flotando en algún lugar del espacio y a la vez se encuentra viajando por distintos lugares. En su centro tiene una esfera oscura. Legalidad en torneos Este escenario ha causado gran controversia en torno a su uso en los torneos. Por un lado, hay quienes consideran que es uno de los escenarios más justos, ya que no posee obstáculos que interrumpan el curso normal de una batalla. Por otro lado, existen detractores que aseguran que este escenario le da cierta ventaja a algunos personajes. Por su naturaleza plana, el Destino Final es un buen lugar para las cadenas de agarres. Además, los personajes con proyectiles pueden tener una gran ventaja sobre los que no tienen, debido a la falta de obstáculos que detengan los proyectiles, o de plataformas que permitan esquivar los proyectiles. La ausencia de plataformas también beneficia a los personajes rápidos, ya que estos pueden fácilmente evitar la batalla simplemente alejándose del oponente. El combate aéreo se desarrolla principalmente en las zonas alejadas del centro del escenario, por lo que los personajes con pobres recuperaciones verán incrementada esta debilidad en Destino Final, pero los que sean buenos protegiendo los bordes podrán controlar cómodamente una batalla. A pesar de todas esas situaciones, Destino Final se considera un escenario apto para los torneos, porque no otorga demasiada ventaja a los personajes, puesto que siempre es posible que el oponente realice una maniobra, se recupere y pueda superar un problema. Este escenario ofrece un juego competitivo de alto nivel porque requiere que el jugador sea capaz de crear una situación en la que sea él quien obtenga la ventaja. Esto implica que el jugador deba conocer todas las posibles situaciones en que su personaje pueda sacar provecho. Galería Master Hand y Crazy Hand en el Destino Final SSBM.png|Master Hand y Crazy Hand en Destino final. Destino Final (etapa) SSBM.png|Destino final en el Modo Aventura. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :La batalla final :A medida que transcurre el tiempo en este escenario, este parece viajar a través un agujero de gusano desde el mundo de Super Smash Bros. Melee a la realidad. Te mueves a través de un cielo cubierto de nubes sobre una extensa cadena montañosa para caer después en un panorama espacial de oscuros tonos azul violáceos. Este escenario es lo más real que encontrarás en este mundo fantástico. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Inglés :Final Destination :As time passes on this stage, the level appears to travel through a wormhole from the imaginary Super Smash Bros. Melee world into reality. You move through a cloud-filled sky over a vast mountain range, then into a deep-space vista of dark blues and purples. The scenery is as real as you get in this fantastical world. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/01) Véase también